Land and End
by Sends
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang menutup masa lalunya rapat-rapat. Namun satu kata membuka kembali pintu memori. Membawa kembali kenangan masa lalu yang ia kubur dalam-dalam. Berada di antara dua pilihan-Tenggelam dalam nostalgia, atau membuka lembaran baru.


Kau menjadi awal dan akhir

Di tanah tempatku berpijak

saat mentari mulai bersinar

Dan duka ini beranjak

-OoO-

Land and End

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Kuroro Lucifer X Fem Kurapika Kuruta

-OoO-

Berhitung dari satu, dua, dan tiga. Belajar dari A hingga Z. Berjuang melangkah demi selangkah, dan merangkai kisah bersama mereka-Keluarga.

Matahari bersinar sejak fajar menyingsing hingga pada terbenamnya. Seperti awal hingga akhir. Berulang setiap hari. Menjadi rutinitas. Bila matahari masing menyingsing pada esok hari, maka itu bukanlah akhir. Tapi, hari tak akan berakhir bila kuasa matahari tak diakhiri dan di batasi oleh bulan.

Lupakan analogi itu...

Ini bukan masalah matahari dan bulan. Tapi masalah awal dan akhir. Sebuah awal bisa menjadi sebuah akhir sesuatu dan akhir bisa menjadi sebuah awal sesuatu.

Sejak pertama aku menapaki langkah di dunia. Sejak pertama aku menghirup napas di dunia. Dan sejak pertama aku melihat dunia, mereka ada di sana. Keluargaku ada di sana.

Melihat, mengawasi, dan membimbing...

Aku mulai bingung dengan awal dan akhir. Bingung dengan tanah tempatku memulai kehidupan.

Ketika aku telah berhasil menutup pintu masa lalu itu rapat-rapat, kau berhasil menemukan kuncinya. Membuka pintu yang seharusnya tidak pernah di buka lagi.

Seharusnya pintu itu tidak ada...

Tidak perlu ada...

Tapi seseorang telah membuat ruang itu dalam hatiku...

-OoO-

Aku selalu benci empat dan bulan ke-empat...

Menurut beberapa orang, angka empat adalah angka sial. Beberapa orang berkata angka itu berarti mati. Aku percaya keduanya. Aku percaya semuanya sejak pintu itu tercipta. Pintu yang tercipta di hatiku dan selamanya akan ada.

Aku masih ingat saat aku berusia empat tahun. Ibu memberi tahukan kepadaku bahwa aku tidak akan mati saat aku menginjak usia empat. Karena empat bukan berarti mati. Semua itu hanya mitos. Tidak nyata.

_'Angka empat tidak membawa kesialan, Kuroro. Tidak. Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau akan terus hidup. Sampai berusia empat belas. Dua puluh empat. Tiga puluh empat, dan terus hidup sampai pada suatu saat nanti kau akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Ibu yakin pada saat itu kau sudah bahagia. Kau bisa menutup matamu dengan senyuman.'_

Sosok ibu saat mengatakan itu masih terbayang dengan sangat jelas di benakku. Kata-katanya terpatri di sanubariku. Bahkan kulitku seakan masih bisa merasakan kelembutan kulitnya saat mengelus kedua pipiku.

Kenangan pahit... Tapi indah... Manis... Mengesankan...

_'Ibu, kenapa tidak ada angka empat di kompleks perumahan kita? Bukankah kata ibu semua hanya mitos?' _Aku bertanya. Saat itu usiaku sudah lima tahun.

Aku tidak pernah mau membenci angka empat. Tapi rasa enggan setiap orang di sekelilingku terhadap angka empat ikut mendarah daging dalamku. Meski awalnya aku hanya menghindari angka itu. Bukan membencinya.

_'Mereka hanya tidak mengerti, Kuroro,' _Ibu menjawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya._ 'Bukankah kau berhasil melalui usia empat tahun tanpa kendala apapun? Tersenyumlah Kuroro.'_

Aku ingin percaya. Aku ingin tersenyum. Tapi sepertinya itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Semua terasa nyata. Mitos, khayalan, dan sebagainya. Semuanya absurd! Percaya mau pun tidak kenyataan adalah kenyataan. Hadapi atau kau akan menjadi seorang pecundang.

Aku mungkin memang seorang pecundang...

Kupikir hatiku sudah beku sejak hari itu. Awalnya aku berpikir tidak akan mengenal kata cinta lagi. Namun sepertinya aku salah. Karena ketika aku tidak mampu menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat, dan melangkah maju untuk meraih kebahagiaan, cinta itu tetap ada.

Tapi benarkah seperti itu?

Apa cinta itu sirna setelah aku kehilangan seluruh keluargaku?

Aku tumbuh dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu. Ibu dan ayah sudah semakin tua. Pemikiranku berkembang lebih baik setelah aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Satu pertanyaan yang mengganggu kepalaku.

Sudahkah aku melakukan sesuatu untuk kedua orang tuaku?

Aku duduk di dekat kedua orang tuaku malam itu. Menceritakan masa depan yang sudah aku rancangkan. Seperti memulai bisnis, segera menikah, dan apa pun yang bisa aku lakukan agar mereka bisa bangga kepadaku.

Sekali saja... Aku ingin membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia melihat kesuksesanku... Sekali saja... Aku ingin membalas kasih sayang mereka...

Aku ingin mereka tahu betapa besar cintaku kepada mereka...

Tapi sudah terlambat... Benar kata mereka. Bahagiakan kedua orangtuamu saat mereka masih ada. Karena yang mereka inginkan hanya melihat anak-anaknya hidup dengan bahagia. Mereka tidak menuntut balas budi apa pun dari anak-anaknya.

Mereka hanya ingin anak-anaknya bahagia... Hanya itu...

Malam itu aku pulang dengan keadaan setengah mabuk. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa pun bahkan siapa pun. Yang aku tahu, seorang polisi membangunkanku keesokan harinya.

Hidungku mencium aroma amis yang amat menusuk. Aku memincingkan mata, menatap polisi itu. "Ada apa ini? Di mana aku?"

"Kau yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer? Silahkan ikut kami."

Ketika aku berjalan mengikuti polisi itu, barulah kusadari kalau rumahku tampak sangat berantakan. Bau amis tercium di mana-mana. Saat kami sampai ke lantai bawah, aku melihat tubuh itu. Terbaring tak bernyawa dengan bersimbah darah.

"Ibu!" Pekikku.

Aku menarik lengan pak polisi dan memaksanya untuk menatap kedua mataku. "Mana ayahku? Ada apa ini? Jelaskan!"

Kedua bola mata kami bertemu. Saat itulah aku mulai menyadari suatu keganjilan. "Justru itulah yang kami pertanyakan, tuan Lucifer. Bagaimana bisa Anda tertidur dengan pulas sementara kedua orang tua Anda telah di bunuh kemarin malam."

Aku berlari menuju ruang makan. Semua tampak kacau balau. Aku terhenyak. Berulang-ulang kali aku menggigit jempol kiriku. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Aku ingin segera bangun! Ini mimpi buruk! Ini semua maya. Tidak benar.

Aku berlari lagi. Memasuki ruang kerja ayahku. Tubuhnya tergeletak tak bernyawa. Bersimbah darah. Kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ibuku.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?

Aku mengutuk semua hal yang aku tahu. Langit di atas. Bumi tempatku berpijak, dan siapa pun yang telah melakukan ini pada kedua orang tuaku.

Beberapa orang polisi duduk di hadapanku. Bertanya banyak hal. Seakan menjadikanku tersangka atas kasus pembunuhan ini. Hanya berselang beberapa menit sebelum introgasiku berakhir, seorang polisi lain membawa seorang pria yang sangat ku kenali.

"Kami sudah menemukan pembunuhnya berdasarkan sidik jari yang ada di brankas korban."

Aku berdiri menghampiri pria yang di bawa oleh polisi. Aku Melayangkan pukulan berkali-kali kepadanya. Beberapa polisi mulai menarikku saat aku memukuli orang itu. Aku tidak akan pernah merupakan hari ini.

Hari di mana orang tuaku di bunuh oleh pamanku sendiri karena warisan kakek yang jatuh pada ayahku seorang.

Hari itu... 4 April 1994.

Sejak saat itulah aku sangat membenci tanggal empat di bulan ke-empat. Sangat membencinya...

"...dan nyonya Lucifer dalam usia 44 tahun."

Kata-kata pendeta saat pemakaman ibu kembali membawa pemikiran negatif dalam benakku.

Aku sangat membenci angka empat...

-OoO-

Dunia menggelikan. Aneh. Tampak tidak nyata. Tapi mengagumkan. Tanah tempatku berpijak sepertinya sedang mempermainkan takdirku.

Butuh empat tahun untuk bisa menutup rapat-rapat pintu memori masa lalu itu. Masa lalu yang kelam dan tidak pernah terpikir olehku. Masa lalu yang kelam dan tidak pernah kuharapkan.

Empat. Sekali lagi angka empat menakutiku...

Setelah berhasil mengubur kisah itu dalam-dalam, aku mulai bangkit dan menemukan diriku kembali. Aku mulai bisa tersenyum. Aku mulai bisa menjalin kisah hidup yang baru.

Saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang gadis bernama Kurapika. Seorang gadis yang mampu mengakhiri kesedihanku dan mulai membawa kehidupan baru bagiku.

"Kau harus datang ke acara ulang tahunku," kata gadis pirang itu. "Kau tidak pernah sekali pun mengahdiri ulang tahunku. Kuharap kau bersedia hadir tahun ini."

Aku tersenyum. Haruskah aku hadir? Dunia sepertinya sangat senang mempermainkan takdirku.

Haruskah aku hadir pada hari ulang tahun Kurapika? Pada tanggal 4 April?

-OoO-

Disinilah aku sekarang. Dengan segala kekalutan dan kegelisahanku. Sesekali aku melihat sebuah kotak merah kecil pada tangan kiriku. Ya. Dunia sudah gila. Tanah tempatku berpijak telah mempermainkan aku.

Aku hendak melamar gadis itu. Tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi tidak mudah bila kau sudah terlanjur membenci hari itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Memasuki pintu terlarang yang ada di dalam kalbu. Tidak seharusnya pintu itu kubuka kembali. Tidak seharusnya aku mengambil risiko untuk tenggelam dalam keputusasaan lagi.

Bau darah itu masih dapat tercium oleh hidungku.

Lembut tangannya yang membelai pipiku.

Suaranya yang begitu lembut...

Semuanya kembali menyerangku. Membawa memori-memori indah sekaligus menyedihkan.

Ibu, ayah... Aku ingin bahagia... Kalian akan selalu berada dalam hatiku, pikiranku...

Satu kalimat dari ibu kembali terngiang. _'Angka empat tidak membawa kesialan, Kuroro. Tidak. Kau tidak perlu takut.'_

Tuhan.. Ini adalah langkah awal yang harus aku ambil... Untuk mengawali hidup tanpa membenci angka itu dan melupakan kejadian empat tahun yang lalu. Beri aku kekuatan...

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruang acara. Mencari sosok yang selama ini kucintai. Ketika mata kami bertemu, aku sadar bahwa dunia belum berakhir. Aku mulai menyadari kebodohanku selama ini.

Aku tersenyum melihat ia tersenyum. Aku yakin ia bahagia dan aku akan selalu membahagiakannya mulai dari sekarang.

Dia. Seseorang yang telah membuka kembali pintu memori yang tidak ingin aku buka lagi. Dia. Seseorang yang telah menutup kembali pintu memori masa lalu itu.

-OoO-

A/n: Selesai! Maafkan kegajean fic ini. Maafkan alurnya yang kecepatan. Maafkan semua kekurangan yang ada dalam fic ini. Silahkan masukkan kritik dan saran Anda melalui review. Terima kasih, sampai jumpa.


End file.
